


Nella vecchia casa al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Manuela ha deciso di portare, per passare le vacanze, la moglie Sophia nella vecchia casa al mare dei suoi nonni.★Fandom: Originale, generale.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 932.★ Prompt: A e B non hanno i soldi per andare in vacanza e un@ de@ due invita l’altr@ alla vecchia casa al mare della famiglia, in un paesino sperduto.★ Genere: Slice of life.★ Bonus: Album di fotografie





	Nella vecchia casa al mare

Nella vecchia casa al mare

 

“Manuela, questa è stata davvero una bruttissima idea. In questo posto siamo completamente isolate” disse la donna. Girò il pancake che stava cucinando.

Manuela sospirò, gonfiando le guance paffutelle e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Sophia, non avevamo i soldi per fare una vacanza e tra un po’ avremmo anche perso i giorni di ferie” borbottò, mettendo una ciocca riccia dietro l’orecchio.

Sophia piegò in avanti la testa, piegando il collo da cigno.

“Sì, ma il paesino è a valle e comunque non c’è niente che possiamo fare” ribatté. Un leggero fumo si alzava da quello che stava cucinando.

Manuela si sedette sul divanetto e accavallò le gambe paffutelle, strette dal pantaloncino che indossava.

“Non esagerare” borbotto.

“I cellulari non prendono, più di due libri in valigia non sono riuscita a mettere, manca il wifi e la televisione non funziona. Non possiamo permettere di chiamare l’antennista.

Dovendo fare le faccende di casa non mi riposero affatto, per non parlare del fatto che questa baita di legno è polverosa” disse. Prese un piatto dalla piattaia e lo appoggiò sul lavandino, controllò che il pancake fosse cotto e sospirò rumorosamente.

< Con la fatica che ho fatto ad accendere il fuoco, mi duole spegnerlo > pensò.

“Quando ero bambina venivo sempre qui a divertirmi e per me non è mai stato un problema. Correvo al ruscello, mi riposavo sul prato, mi arrampicavo sugli alberi e…” raccontò Manuela.

Sophia mise il pancake nel piatto, vi mise di sopra coltello e forchetta, portando tutto al tavolo. Ve lo appoggiò e, allontanatasi, si assicurò che lo chignon reggesse.

“Senti, selvaggia, mi sai dire se almeno il telefono fisso funziona?” chiese.

“Perché?” domandò Manuela, raggiungendo il tavolo.

“Non voglio finire vittima di qualche serial killer” rispose Sophia, massaggiandosi la spalla ossuta.

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra faceva risplendere la sua pelle color ebano.

“Guarda che l’altra villetta non è così lontana. Possiamo chiedere aiuto anche a piedi” ribatté Manuela, la sua pelle era color cioccolato.

“Non ti ho chiesto questo” rispose Sophia, piegando le labbra sottili.

“Sì, il telefono fisso funziona. Certo, è un po’ disturbato durante i temporali…” rispose Manuela. I suoi occhi erano in parte coperti dai suoi voluminosi ricci.

“Oh, perfetto!” gemette Sophia, sollevandosi la spallina della canotta bianca che indossava.

“La polizia locale pattuglia la zona, abbiamo il sistema d’allarme, le sbarre alle finestre e i rilevatori se qualcuno prova a forzare dall’esterno. Rilassati, quell’impianto è nuovo” la rassicurò concitata Manuela.

“Al contrario di quello del gas, dell’acqua e della fognatura” rispose Sophia. Raggiunse la padella e la mise nel lavandino.

“Pensi di lamentarti per tutte le nostre vacanze?” piagnucolò Manuela.

“Altre idee?” rispose Sophia, finendo di lavare la padella. Si voltò e vide Manuela che prendeva un morso dal pezzo di pancake sulla forchetta e nascose un sorriso con la mano.

< Tenera > pensò.

“Prima di tutto possiamo andare al mare. Questa casetta è strategia proprio per quello” rispose Manuela, indicando la finestra con la forchetta.

“Oggi piove e fa freddo, il mare sarà mosso e pericoloso” rispose l’altra, mettendo a posto la padella.

“Però non sarà sempre così” ribatté Manuela. Annuì vigorosamente alle proprie parole, dando vita a una cascata di ricci.

“E fu così che si scatenò un tornado” ironizzò Sophia.

“Beh, questa casa è della mia famiglia da generazioni. I miei stavano anche iniziando a sistemarla” spiegò Manuela, tagliando un altro pezzo di pancake.

“Salvo poi abbandonarla” esalò Sophia. Iniziò a lavare i fornelli.

“Quando i miei nonni sono morti, hanno smesso di venirci. Inoltre ci sono stati dei problemi legati al testamento. Il fratello di mio padre la voleva per sé” spiegò Manuela.

“Ah, quel simpatico signore che il giorno del nostro matrimonio è venuto ad augurarci una morte lenta e dolorosa” ringhiò Sophia, serrando un pugno.

Manuela guardò il pancake e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Proprio lui. Alla fine questa casa è risultata di mio padre, ma questa ‘guerra fratricida’ combattuta con gli avvocati ha fatto passare la voglia di mio padre di venirci. Ha smesso di amare questa casa, gli ricordava tutti quei litigi e problemi legami” mormorò roca.

Sophia si voltò verso di lei, scorse gli occhi lucidi della moglie e raggiunse il frigorifero.

“Il fatto che lui se la possa permettere una bella vacanza e sia solo tirchio nei tuoi confronti non conta, vero?” domandò. Le mise davanti lo sciroppo d’acero.

Manuela lo vide, sorrise e il suo viso s’illuminò.

“Ho qualcosa che ti potrà convincere a passare un bel quarto d’ora con me!” gridò.

Sophia si piegò in avanti e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Divertirci a fare l’amore come criceti in calore per tutto il mese, utilizzando anche quello sciroppo d’acero in modo creativo?” le propose all’orecchio.

“ _Emh_ , io volevo farti vedere l’album di fotografie di quando ero piccola” ammise Manuela, avvampando.

La moglie scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

“Va bene. Fammi vedere com’eri da piccola, sono curiosa” disse. Si spostò, Manuela appoggiò lo sciroppo sul tavolo e si alzò.

“Io e mia cugina venivamo qui a divertirci per almeno un mesetto ogni estate, perciò ci sono tante foto” spiegò.

“Davvero molto dolce, ma se inizi a farmi vedere un sacco di persone a caso per enumerarmi nomi e cognomi di tutti i tuoi parenti, scappo” le fece sapere Sophia.

Manuela congiunse le mani paffutelle e saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i seni prosperosi.

“Promesso” sussurrò con voce trillante.

“Benissimo” disse Sophia, accomodandosi nella poltrona. Guardò l’altra correre via e dirigersi verso le scale del piano di sopra.

“Si trovano in soffitta!” la sentì gridare.

< La mia adorabile bambinona > pensò.


End file.
